Can I Ask You Something?
by kaiju62
Summary: Ruby goes to her friends and companions for advice on a sensitive matter. Her crush. I have purposefully left characters out of the description so you can discover as you read.
1. Jaune and Pyrrha

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

"Hey, Jaune, Pyrrha. Can I ask you something?" Ruby asked and Jaune and Pyrrha both turned from the training footage they were reviewing to greet her. She looked very nervous and shy, not unusual for Ruby but it meant it was something that warranted their attention.

"Yeah Ruby, come on." Jaune pointed at the seat across from them at the small table and Ruby took a seat, keeping her gaze locked on the table and fidgeting with her cloak. Pyrrha reached under the table and gripped Jaune's hand, letting him know that he should start. He and Ruby were much closer than she and Ruby were.

"So, uhhh…" Ruby looked almost straight down.

"It's cool Ruby, what's up?" Jaune set the scroll they had been watching down and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table.

"Well… Uhh." Ruby fumbled with her words for a moment and stopped, took a deep breath and was able to continue. "I think I have a crush on someone." She mumbled out, almost too quiet for them to hear, even in the relative silence of the library.

"Really?" Pyrrha couldn't contain herself at all, leaning forward even more than Jaune. She wanted to grab Ruby's hands in hers and jump around with joy but Ruby still had her hands clenched in her laptop. This had to be Ruby's first real crush, and she was coming to them for help. Pyrrha was so honored.

"Wuh?" Ruby flailed backwards away from the table in shock. Perhaps Pyrrha had come on too strong. Jaune slid his arm over Pyrrha's shoulder and gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"Who is it Ruby?" Jaune asked, his arm still over Pyrrha's shoulder. That was as comforting now as the first time he had done it.

"I don't wanna say." Ruby returned her gaze to her lap, cheeks the color of… well of roses.

"That's okay. Can you tell us about them?" Pyrrha asked, much more restrained now for Ruby's sake. She didn't want to scare her away when she had chosen them to trust with this precious info.

"Well. It's a girl." Ruby kept her eyes on her lap. "And she's a huntress like us." Pyrrha could feel the excitement building in her chest. Ruby was interested in a girl, maybe one of their friends. She just hoped it would be someone that reciprocated Ruby's feelings.

"That's okay Ruby. Many of us feel completely free to love anyone." Pyrrha gave an encouraging grin, though she couldn't see it as her eyes were still in her lap.

"Yeah, I mean. Tons of girls date other girls and boys date other boys and all kinds of stuff. Is that what you're worried about?" Jaune leaned back now, less pressing and anxious. He had grown so much since they started here.

"Yes Ruby and any girl is lucky just to have your affections." Pyrrha still wanted desperately to sit at Ruby's side and clutch her hands, have her tell her all the secrets of her crush and confide in her. But, this was how Ruby felt more comfortable and so she stayed at her spot on the other side of the table.

"No, well it's not that exactly." Ruby trailed off for a moment, still not meeting their eyes directly since her initial confession. "It's… well…" Ruby took another deep breath to steady herself and Pyrrha remained silent though she wanted to continue trying to guess who it was and reassuring Ruby that it would be okay she knew that pressuring her would just force her further into her shell. "I just came to you two because I don't know what to do about coming out and telling her and well you liked Jaune for so long before you started dating and I wanted to know how you did it." Ruby spoke rapidly, using her hands to physically frame each point in the air and when she finished she finally raised her eyes to meet Pyrrha's.

Pyrrha had to try desperately to contain the urge to laugh out loud. Ruby had come to her for advice on confessing to someone? Pyrrha had never actually confessed to Jaune until after he had it all well figured out. She and Jaune had just grown closer and closer until they were more than friends and then had both admitted their feelings to each other mutually.

"But Ruby, Pyrrha didn't like me that long before we started dating." Jaune turned and smiled at Pyrrha and then turned back to Ruby, "We just feel for each other over time." Ruby was apparently not as self-disciplined as Pyrrha when it came to her emotions as she released a short snort of laughter. It was good at least to see her relaxing a bit.

"Yeah. Okay." Ruby laughed again, "You keep thinkin' that Jaune." Jaune looked back and forth between a chuckling Ruby and a blushing Pyrrha, asking for some sort of answer. Pyrrha did not feel like addressing this particular topic right now, in the middle of the library, with Ruby at the table; so she decided to change the subject back to Ruby's crush. It was a far more interesting topic anyways.

"So, this girl. You've liked her for a long time?" Pyrrha caught Ruby's attention enough that she stopped snickering.

"Not a long time. It took me a really long time to realize I liked her though." Ruby began to blush again as her thoughts wandered to her crush, "But now that I know, I don't get why I never saw it before."

"Well, the most important thing is to tell them how you feel." Pyrrha's excitement faded as she opened her heart for Ruby, "Living in regret everyday for not telling the one you love how you feel is the worst torture imaginable. Even if you open yourself to them and they don't love you back the same way. It's okay because then you know that you told them, and that they know how you feel. But you have to promise me you'll tell them Ruby. You can't live your life lying to yourself and everyone around you." Ruby was stunned into silence at the sincerity of Pyrrha's advice, the emotion in her voice.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune was looking at her now, Ruby completely forgotten in his eyes, "Is that how it was?" Pyrrha turned to him, the absolute innocence on his face nearly bringing tears to her eyes.

"Yes Jaune," she felt her voice break, "But now we're together and I couldn't be happier." A single, small tear finally eeked its way down her cheek. She lunged forward and locked her lips against his. They pulled together and held there, relishing in the feel of the other's lips until Ruby coughed quietly.

"Sorry Ruby," Jaune rubbed the back of his neck and tried to laugh it off. "I just never realized how strongly she felt and it kinda got the better of me." Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's free hand before returning her eyes to Ruby.

"I'm sorry as well. I just-" Pyrrha stopped and collected herself a little more, "Your love for this girl made me so emotional that I was overcome as well."

"It's okay, I think that actually helped a lot." Ruby seemed brighter and happier, "I saw how happy you two are and I want that too."

"That's fantastic Ruby." Pyrrha's huge smile returned in full force, "So you'll tell them then?" Ruby's face fell again.

"I don't know. It's so weird." Ruby's eyes fell back to her lap again. Jaune turned to Pyrrha, worry written across his face. Ruby had seemed so convinced and it all fell away so quickly.

"You know, when I was crushing on Weiss." Jaune cleared his throat after her name and squeezed Pyrrha's hand again, reminding her of his conviction to her now, "Well, back then, I asked Ren for help. Maybe you could ask Yang, since she's your teammate-"

"I can't ask Yang." Ruby cut him off, her blush returned full force even as her eyes remained locked on the floor.

"Okay…" Jaune started to continue, more unsure now than before. "Well, actually Pyrrha is the one who gave the best advice. Maybe you could ask your partner. I'm sure Weiss has lots of experience with this kind of thing and she didn't have _any_ trouble asking Neptune to the dance even though they had just met like a day ago." A slight hint of resentment edged into Jaune's voice and Pyrrha leaned over to place a small, calming kiss on his cheek. It did its job and his shoulders untensed.

"Yes, you and Weiss are very close. Surely she would have more valuable insight than us. Perhaps you would even feel comfortable telling her who it is." Pyrrha sincerely hoped that Ruby could find the courage in Weiss to make this work for her. She had meant every word about living life unfulfilled as being the worst thing imaginable.

"Yeah," Ruby lifted her head slightly, "Yeah, I'll ask Weiss for help."

* * *

 **A/N - Hello and welcome to** _Can I Ask You Something?_ **Where we will follow Ruby's misguided and embarrassed attempts to ask her friends and companions about how to deal with her secret crush. Extensive, unending gratitude to the disturbed mind of** ZHsteven **for coming to me with the idea and even helping me flesh it out some. Though, I warn you. It doesn't end the way you and I planned. I have to keep some of my secrets.**

 **I'd love to hear from you all, please let me know what you think. This is just a silly little mini series for me so please don't take it too seriously. It also will not interfere with the publication of** _Friends and Loved Ones_ **in any way so don't worry. Thanks so much for reading, can't wait to hear from you.**

 **-Zach**


	2. Weiss

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

"Hey, Weiss? Can I ask you something?" Ruby's head hung down off the edge of her bunk to peer at Weiss. They were supposed to be studying while Yang and Blake were off training and Weiss had been looking forward to some quiet in the sparse time she was free of the big blonde brawler but she should have known that her little sister, Weiss's partner could not possibly allow that.

"Of course Ruby," she repressed a grimace as she set her book aside, "But please come down-" Ruby fell bodily out of her bunk, landing in a heap on the floor, "here." Weiss finished flatly. Ruby sprung up from the ground as if nothing had happened and sat on Weiss's bed opposite her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Weiss, I have something really personal to talk about with you." Ruby began to blush slightly, "It's weird and uncomfortable and it just started and I don't know what to do about it." Weiss didn't like where this was going, "I tried to ask Jaune and Pyrrha about it but Jaune didn't know and Pyrrha said I should ask Yang or you." Weiss started to realize what the younger girl meant, and she desperately didn't want to have this talk.

"You should definitely ask Yang," Weiss tried to push further away from her partner, into the headboard, as Ruby lunged forward and grabbed her hands.

"No I can't." Ruby was blushing even harder but almost screaming, "I can't. It has to be you."

"No really Ruby. I don't want to tell you about your pe-"

"I have a crush Weiss." Ruby blurted out and Weiss stopped, halfway out of the bed in her attempts to escape.

"You have a crush?" she asked incredulously. "You didn't want to ask about your body and changes and…?" Weiss lost steam as she entered the territory she had been trying to avoid.

"No ewww." Ruby swatted at Weiss's arms and retreated back to her spot on the bed, "No Weiss." Ruby shook her head in disgust, "I don't wanna ask you about that. It was weird enough when Dad had to tell me about it."

"Oh, well, alright then." Weiss settled herself and pulled a desk chair over so she could sit properly. "Could we at least sit like civilized human beings to discuss this and not like a couple of teenage girls?" She indicated another empty chair.

"But Weiss, we're in our room, talking about my crush." Ruby patted the bed in front of her, "We are teenage girls."

"Oh very well." Weiss had to suppress a goofy grin. She had never had talks like this before, not even with Winter. It made her feel giddy to be someone's confidant. She slid off the chair and returned to the bed, clutching her knees to her chest. "So who is it?"

"I can't tell you." Ruby clamped her hands into fists and pushed them into her knees. Her instantly went red enough to match her hair and she looked straight down at the comforter.

"Ruby if you can't tell me-"

"I can't tell you okay." Ruby clenched her fists so hard her knuckles went white.

"Okay, okay," Weiss lifted her hands defensively. "Is it someone from team JNPR? Or someone that's already dating someone?"

"No." Ruby relaxed slightly but didn't raise her eyes.

"Okay, then no problem. Just go ask them out." Weiss said simply. Dating really was not as complicated as everyone made it out to be. You simply expressed your interest and if they agreed then you could date and see how it worked. It was much like a business merger but people always let silly things get in the way and Ruby was a very silly girl.

"I can't. It's more complicated than that." Ruby left her eyes on the comforter. "It's a girl." She said it like it made such a huge difference.

"And? Do you know for a fact that this person doesn't date other girls?" Weiss asked matter of factly and Ruby hesitated before answering.

"I know she's been with a guy before." She finally said.

"But you don't know for sure?" Weiss still hadn't received an answer and she was already growing impatient. Maybe there was a reason she had never taken part in these sorts of conversations before.

"No… I don't know." Ruby's voice dropped to almost a whisper.

"Okay, then you have to try. The worst that happens is they say no and you move on with your life." Weiss relaxed and prepared herself to return to her studying, confident that things were settled here.

"But, she's older than me." Ruby said, still mumbling.

"What? I couldn't hear you Ruby." Weiss held a hand to her ear as if she was trying to make out Ruby's words even though she had heard her just fine. "You have to speak clearly." She would not allow this childish behavior to continue. Ruby was the leader and needed to behave as such.

"She's way older then me!" Ruby lifted her eyes to Weiss finally and spoke loudly again. Good, that was a much better way to express herself, it needed work, but it was better than whispering at a blanket.

"Well everyone is older than you Ruby." Weiss allowed her voice to relax again. "But you are talented and capable beyond your years. I wouldn't worry about that."

"Are you sure?" Ruby's voice returned to a normal level, but she didn't grow quiet again so Weiss deemed her worthy of a response.

"Yes Ruby. If they don't understand a small difference in age then they aren't worthy of you anyways." Weiss lifted her chin regally, hoping to impart some of her own self confidence into her shyer partner.

"But, what if she like… What if she expects me to do things." Ruby seemed unsure of what she herself meant, but, Weiss had a pretty good idea. At least, she was certain enough that her pale cheeks began to turn almost red as Ruby's.

"Well-" Weiss cleared her throat, "That is part of more mature relationships." She looked off to the side of the room, "I myself don't have any particular experience btu I know it is something that people do." Her mind wandered back to the educational health courses she had taken in Atlas. Had Ruby skipped those years when she was jumped ahead to Beacon? This was another conversation that Weiss refused to have with Ruby. "It is really something that you should ask your older sister about-"

"No! I can't ask Yang." Ruby shouted again. At least she wasn't mumbling.

"I don't understand why you won't talk to her about this." Weiss rubbed at her temples, "But, Winter is on a short leave right now and I'm sure she would be able to help you with this." Ruby lifted her head slowly to meet Weiss's eyes.

"Really? You think she can help me?" her eyes seemed to twinkle, shining with hope.

"Quite definitely. Winter has never failed to help me before." Weiss gave Ruby a curt nod and retrieved her book. "Come on, we can go to the library and call her from one of the stations there." Ruby followed Weiss out the door.

* * *

 **A/N - Ahhhh, so much writing. I mean they're super short so it's really not that much but still. Two chapters in a day? What?**

 **In the famous words of Billy Mays, "But wait. There's more." Chapter three is near.**

 **Let me know what you think guys. It's still silly and wonderful. Any guesses who the lucky girl is?**

 **-Zach**


	3. Winter

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

"Okay," Ruby, Weiss's partner took a deep breath, "I need to ask you something Miss Schnee."

"It's quite alright Ruby. You may call me Winter." Winter nodded politely at Ruby through the screen. This was a friend of Weiss's and she should be treated as such. Also, from what Winter had heard Ruby Rose was quite the huntress herself.

"Well, this is really actually kind of personal but Weiss told me that you could help." Ruby kept her eyes locked on the screen but even across the thousands of miles that separated them Winter could feel her apprehension.

"Weiss never has any true need of my personal advice unless it is concerning our father so I could give you some advice in her place. What is it that's worrying you?" Winter really didn't have a lot of time and wanted to cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"I like someone who is older than me and I am worried about what they might expect of

me." Ruby blurted the suddenly enough that it took Winter off guard, but she would never let that show. Instead she nodded calmly and hummed in understanding.

"I see. Well, that is a valid concern when wishing to become romantically involved with someone. However, if they are truly invested in your happiness and it's something that you are uncomfortable with then they will understand." Winter nodded her head slowly, giving Ruby time to process the information before she continued, "And if they do not, then you have two options. Either you make yourself understood or you leave them. That's all there is to it."

"Really?" Ruby asked slowly, "But what if-"

"There are no buts in the situation." Winter cut her off, "You either take part in a relationship where you feel safe and comfortable or you do not take part in any relationship at all." This was a point that Winter would not let any young girl falter on, friend of her sister's or not.

"Okay," Ruby set her face determinedly.

"While you have me here. Were there any other concerns regarding this infatuation?" Winter could make time if it was to help a girl so clearly in need of assistance. Perhaps if this worked out for Ruby, then Weiss would be more willing to come to her for assistance in the future.

"Actually, yeah there's another thing." Ruby looked over her shoulder at where Winter had to assume Weiss was sitting. "Weiss could you step outside please." Ruby called out.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Weiss's voice was exactly as Winter remembered it, irritated and high, she still had much to learn in terms of coaching her emotions. "It's my sister Ruby."

"I know Weiss. But this is really embarrassing. Please." Ruby clutched her hands beneath her chin and pleaded with Weiss. Winter had to repress a chuckle at the scene as Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. They were more alike than Weiss would likely ever realize.

"Fine, fine." Weiss threw her hands out in frustration, "You and my sister have a heart to heart." Weiss grabbed her book and stormed past the screen. Winter could hear the slam of the door as she left over the mic. Weiss definitely had more to learn.

"I do hope that whatever it is you have to ask was worth all of that." Winter quirked a suspicious eyebrow at Ruby.

"Yeah, it's just. I don't wanna say it and then sound stupid and stuff." Ruby lowered her gaze and Winter shook her head. This wouldn't do at all.

"Ruby Rose, don't mumble at me." She barked, "My time is limited as it is and I am giving it to you instead of my own sister. Now ask me or send Weiss back in so I can talk to her about her choice in friends." Ruby's head snapped up at attention, she took another steadying breath, apparently a habit of hers, and continued.

"Well, I'm not sure that it's even someone I should be interested in." Ruby began and Winter headed her off.

"Weiss already told me that it was a girl. You didn't have to have her leave for this. You shouldn't worry about that." Winter began to grow annoyed. She already knew from Weiss's brief introduction to Ruby's concern that it was regarding a fellow huntress so there was no reason for them to have this conversation carry on any longer.

"No that's not it." Ruby yelped, grabbing Winter's attention back before she could end the call.

"Then what is it?" Winter returned her icy blue gaze to the young girl.

"Well, it's kinda that the person is sorta family and isn't that weird? I don't know" Ruby hung her head, "I told you it was stupid. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"How directly are you related? Is it like myself and Weiss?" Winter asked, this was an interesting development given Ruby Rose's muddled bloodline. Winter was well acquainted with members of the Xiao Long family and the Branwen's like Ruby's uncle.

"No, no." Ruby waved her hands about in the air, "Not that close." Winter nodded her head.

"Well Ruby. You must feel free to choose your own path. Society has many rules and guidelines for how you should live your life but in the end it is yours to live. So, you have to make the decisions that are the best for you." Winter trampled right on as Ruby's eyes grew wide. Apparently this is not the answer she expected from an Atlesian Officer. "There will be repercussions, society will fight back against your choices much as our father has struck back at Weiss's. But you have to make your own choices in life.

"Is that really okay?" Ruby was still waffling with the idea in her head and Winter had run out of time, no matter how much she wanted to help the younger girl.

"Ruby, I have given you my answer and that's all I have to say on the matter. If still weighs on your mind, perhaps you should discuss it with your own family." Winter cut Ruby off before she could yell that she couldn't ask Yang. That's why Weiss had brought this to her in the first place, "You have more family than your sister. Ask them, get their advice."

"Okay," Ruby nodded, "Thank you Miss Schn- I mean Winter." Ruby nodded her head and smiled.

"Have a wonderful day Ruby. Tell Weiss I said hello." Winter disconnected the call and stepped away from the terminal. Maybe Father had been correct, perle and Beacon were too uncontrolled for her younger sister.

* * *

 **A/N - CHAPTER THREE! All in one day! I started writing at 8:30 am my time…. This is a marathon for me. Let's see how far I get!**

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone (I have no idea, I'm writing these out before I've posted anything) Can't wait to hear your thoughts, let me know what you think.** ZHsteven **you at least I better hear from, this was your idea after all.**

 **-Zach**


	4. Qrow

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

 **Also, Qrow swears some, so yeah, be warned.**

* * *

"Hey Uncle Qrow." Ruby collapsed _Crescent Rose_ to her side, "Can I ask you something?" Qrow collapsed his sword as well, returning it to his back.

"Of course kiddo. What's up?" He leaned against a nearby rock and pulled out his flask. These training sessions with Ruby were still so special to him and anything to make them last a little longer was always a welcome respite.

"Well, I've been asking a lot of people for advice but I felt like you might know best." Ruby kicked at the dirt beneath her with her boot, the same way she used to before she asked to try out Qrow's war scythe. This must be something serious.

"I'm not sure if I'm the best one to ask. I mean, have you seen me?" Qrow gestured at his disheveled clothing and beaten travel boots and finally the flask he had immediately reached for, then took another swig to emphasize his point. "I'm not exactly all put together."

"Yeah but you're the best Uncle Qrow." Ruby lifted those beautiful silver eyes up to him, just like Summer used to and Qrow melted inside. He could never say no.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" Qrow let himself slide down the rock until he was setting on the ground. Ruby plopped down opposite him, crossing her legs and laying _Crescent Rose_ across her lap.

"Well, I have a crush someone and I need advice." She got all the words out much more controlled than Qrow had expected from her. Apparently she really had given this a lot of thought already, she wasn't as nervous about it as she was about these kinds of things. That was good, maybe she was starting to grow up a little.

"Really, a crush already? You haven't even been there a whole year yet." Qrow laughed. Beacon had always been a hotbed for romance and anguish. So many hearts were devoted and broken on that campus Qrow never even had to wonder what made poor Glynda such a callous woman. It was probably the same reason he was such a damn drunk after all.

"Yes," Ruby set her jaw, "I really like them, like I like them like them." Ruby started in.

"I get it pal, you're interested in being more than friends." Qrow chuckled and took another drink. Her first crush, he couldn't explain how absolutely touched he was that she had come to him and not Tai Yang. Just wait until he told that poor blonde bastard about this.

"Right, yeah. More than that." Ruby started to lose some of her confidence and Qrow smiled. It was good that she wasn't that grown up yet.

"Well I'm proud of ya." Qrow shifted against the rock. It was tough to be comfortable when wearing a giant weapon, "So, when are you gonna ask 'em out?"

"Well. That's actually what I wanted to ask you about," Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

"Now, I'm willing to help you. You know that. But really, I've never been the best at this sort of thing myself." Qrow chuckled good naturedly, "Really you should have gone to Tai with this, he's the lady killer." Always had been, a fact that would haunt Qrow for the rest of his whiskey addled days.

"No, no. I…" Ruby trailed off again. Qrow had to remember to be more supportive. This one hadn't gotten any of Tai's fire. "I just have some questions about it I guess."

"Well shoot kid." Qrow leaned back, happy to let her take the lead here.

"I'm really worried about what other people will think. " Qrow took another swig of his flask as she continued, she had been asking other people about this first. That meant that whatever she had come to him was real, not just a lack of confidence or something. "But, well. They're kinda related to me." Qrow spit up whiskey all over himself.

"What was that?" Qrow shook his hands off and brushed at his shirt. Well, at least he had already smelled like alcohol before. "What do you mean? How closely related?" What was she going on about? It wasn't possible that she had misinterpreted anything he had said was it? Qrow ran through all their interactions as quickly as he could in his head.

"Well… uhh…. I'm not sure how it works. I think you might be more closely related to her than me." Ruby looked off into the distance, thinking hard. Qrow breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't him. Hell it wasn't even a guy. So there was no worry of kids or any of that. Plus if he was more closely related…. Who was she talking about?

"Now Ruby." Qrow sat up, ignoring the liquor staining his body, "How sure are you about how you feel?"

"I'm really, really sure." Ruby clenched both her tiny fists and pounded them on her knees.

"So tell me about her." Qrow opened up.

"Well, she's a huntress and she's really really strong. Plus she's beautiful and tall and has the most amazing hair." Ruby started to blush, "But I think I look up to her most because of how hard she fights. She never backs down and she's always willing to fight even the biggest scariest monsters. That's the kind of Huntress I want to be." Ruby looked back down at the dirt again. "I know, it sounds silly."

"Actually kiddo, you sound pretty damn sure." Qrow nodded and relaxed back against the rock. "You know, if you know how you feel. If you are absolutely sure. You should go for it." Ruby glanced up at him, unsure. Her eyes were still shimmering, though if it was nope or nervous sadness he couldn't tell. But, how could anyone ever say no to those eyes? How could anyone refuse changing their entire world just to see happiness reflected in those endless pools of silver? He went to take another drink but found his flask empty, most of it splattered on him and the ground. He sighed. "If you don't tell her how you feel, you will live your entire life regretting it."

"Thank you Uncle Qrow." Ruby darted forward on a stream of rose petals and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"No problem pal. Now go get 'em." Qrow was glad he had forgotten how to cry or he may have broken down right there in her tiny arms.

* * *

 **A/N - Oh wow… I did not expect that to end like that. Came out much stronger than I intended. I just love Qrow's character sooo much. Maybe I should work with him more.**

 **Oh well. Onwards and forwards, to glory we march!**

 **Chapter five is the final chapter. Please read and let me know how much you hate me =)**

 **-Zach**


	5. Yang

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

 **Again, bit of swearing here. One word I think though. Really not a lot. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Yang. Can I ask you something?" Ruby was quiet, quieter than usual. Yang turned around, dropping her fists and trying to steady her breathing. She had been trying to get in some late night bag work because it was a Friday. What was Ruby doing here? She should be halfway through a box of cookies and retuning _Crescent Rose_ by now.

Yang was more than a little surprised to see Ruby dressed in more casual clothes than she normally wore. She had tight jeans and sneakers on and a loose fitting shirt that slipped off one shoulder, it looked like it was a little too big for her. Yang could even see one bra strap clinging tightly to her pale skin. She wasn't even wearing her hood. But, what really caught Yang off guard was the furious blush dusting both of Ruby's cheeks, a bright, burning red.

"What's up Rubes?" Yang was still a little on edge from her workout and forced herself to breathe steady so she could give Ruby her full attention.

"Well, I have something and it's kinda weird. But I've been talking to people about it and they all told me that I need to just talk to you about it." Ruby clasped her hands behind her back and glanced around the room. Yang was struck with sudden realization, Weiss had told her about this, some talk Ruby had with Winter. Qrow had sent her a message about this, vague as always but it was becoming clear now.

"Ruby, I think I know what it is…" Yang had no trouble forgetting about the workout, a completely different emotion was fueling her adrenaline now.

"Really? How do you?" Ruby looked at her, confused, scared.

"Well, Weiss talked to me and Uncle Qrow." Yang didn't want to ruin Ruby's trust in them but she didn't want to lead Ruby on either, "I want you to know that I don't think any differently about you."

"Oh my Oum." Ruby pouted and sounded like she was about to cry, "How could they have talked to you? I told them it was so embarrassing and private and now they ruined it." Ruby turned away and crossed her arms. Yang reached out and grabbed her shoulders, pulled ruby into a hug from behind.

"It's okay Ruby. We can figure it out. I'm sure things will might be a little weird at first, but we've figured stuff out before." Yang held her close, not risking letting her go for even a second. This was just another thing they would get through, they were sisters and they would never leave each other, no matter what. "It's easier this way right? Not we both know and you don't have to say it."

"But what if it's too weird? What if-" Ruby choked on her words and Yang picked up for her.

"It won't be Ruby. We're sisters and I love you and we can figure everything else out as we go." Yang was nearly whispering she was so overcome with emotion but she knew Ruby could hear her. They were alone, it was quiet, they were so close. Ruby turned around in Yang's arms and wrapped her around Yang's waist, burying her face into Yang's shoulder.

"I knew it would work better because we're so close Yang." Ruby's muffled voice carried to Yang's ears. Yang really didn't care what other people thought, but she and Ruby would figure this out. They were only half sisters after all, and it's not like they would ever have children. It's possible too that Ruby's feelings would fade with time, or maybe just maybe that Yang could learn to feel them back,

"I don't know why you didn't just come talk to me first." Yang asked, still clutching Ruby close. She felt like if she let her go she might lose her forever.

"I didn't know how you would react." Ruby's voice was quieter now, "I was scared you would be angry with me or think I was gross." Ruby started to shake in her arms and Yang eased them down onto the ground, still holding her close.

"No, no Rubes. Of course not. I would never think that." Yang moved Ruby onto her lap, fully aware of the position she was putting them in but not caring, "I would have been kinda shocked by it, yeah. But no I wouldn't be angry over this." Yang kissed the top of Ruby's head, not caring what message it sent. Her little sister was practically crying in her arms and it was her job to make her feel better, however she could.

"Really? You're really okay with it ?" Ruby's voice gained some strength and she pushed away from Yang just enough for their eyes to meet. Her face was red and puffy from emotion, her eyes swollen just slightly and tears sitting unspilt in those silver pools.

"Yes Ruby," Yang leaned down slowly and placed a soft, loving kiss between Ruby's eyebrows. It was a motion she had performed countless times since Ruby was a baby and it was strange to think it had ever carried a different significance for her little sister. When had the change happened? When had she started seeing her differently?

"Okay, so I guess first we have to find a way to track her down." Ruby said, wiping at her face to clear her eyes.

"What?" Yang pulled back from Ruby in confusion.

"Yeah, Raven." Ruby cocked her head off to the side. "I can't tell your mom how I feel if I don't know where she is." Yang dropped Ruby off her lap as her arms went limp in shock. What?

"Ruby what do you mean?" Yang stared at her, slack jawed in disbelief.

"Yeah. Ever since you told me about your mom saving you on the train I've been reading about her and looking her up on the CCT. She's so amazing Yang!" Ruby began to gush, "I mean, she's been on her own doing nothing but killing Grimm for years and years. Plus, have you seen her weapon, it's like _Myrtenaster_ on steroids." Ruby sadness was forgotten as her positive emotions took hold. Yang was left looking like a fool, gasping for air.

"But, I thought…" Yang stuttered.

"Wait," Ruby caught herself mid-ramble, "If you didn't know I was crushing on Raven. What did you think I meant?"

"Well Ruby," Yang was embarrassed now to say anything, "I wasn't uhh… The way Weiss and Qrow made it seem…. You see." Yang tried to gather her words together into a complete sentence. "I thought it was me." She finally whispered, feeling very much like she was the little sister.

"What? Yang eww gross!" Ruby gagged a little as she spoke, "How could you…? Oh Yang that's so weird. You're my sister." Ruby shook her head like Zwei trying to dry off. "Raven is only kinda like my half-step-mom. We aren't actually related." Ruby continued to list off all the different ways she had been misunderstood as Yang's mind reeled.

Ruby had a crush on Raven. Actually it sounded more like hero worship and one too many nights alone in the library with old yearbooks. She had no idea what a cold, heartless women Yang's mother was. This was just a little girl, putting a hero on a pedestal and thinking she had a connection because they were somehow related. But, what had been all those thoughts in Yang's head as she held the grief stricken Ruby to her chest.

"How were you okay with that? What did you mean we were gonna make it work?" Ruby was pacing in a circle now and addressed the last question directly to Yang's face, finally requesting an answer after a tirade of rhetorical queries.

"I don't know Ruby. I don't know what I was thinking." Yang watched as Ruby continued to rant and suddenly felt very distracted by that exposed bra strap.

* * *

 **A/N - Was that as good for you as it was for me? Because dang I enjoyed that. Wooo!**

 **That's it folks, I refuse to take that thrill ride any further. What did you think though? Please give me your thoughts.**

 **In regards to that Guest Review and maybe to answer some questions, even if it was Yang I was confused, what is closer? A Half-sister or an uncle? Hmmm... I'm really not sure.**

 **Thanks so much for joining me on my magical incest tour. I hope you had fun at least.**

 **-Zach**


End file.
